bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 4: Mistrz Karrypto
Den siedzi w domu i sprawdza w necie, czy ktoś w pobliżu ma ochotę na walkę, Shun tymczasem jest na zakupach (:O), nagle spotyka Karoliną, a dokłdniej ona go "zaczepia": - Cześć Shun - Karolina - O cześć, Karolina - Shun - Co tam? - Eh..... muszę na parę tygodni wyjechać - Karolina - Tata tak zarządził - No to ciężko - Shun - Jest tu gdzieś Den? - Karolina - Chciałabym mu o tym powiedzieć - Nie, Den siedzi w domu i strasznie napalony szuka przeciwników, a w międzyczasie trenuje - Shun - Na serio napalił się na te punkty - Karolina - Ta, nawet raz rozpoczął bitwę przez neta - Shun - Da się tak w ogóle? - Karolina - Da się - Shun - Ale potem był w śpiączce, przez co był kilka godzin w szpitalu, a potem obudził się z mocną migreną, nawet raz wymiotował, więc nie próbuje tego robić. - heh, ciekawa sprawa - Karolina - dobra lecę, bo już dziś mam jechać. - Pa - Shun Akcja przenosi się do Nagi, który tak jak jego ojciec jest zamknięty w kuli, nagle otwiera się portal międzywymiarowy i wychodzi z niego Shui. Naga od razu przygotował się do eksterminacji, czyli przygotował energię ciszy(już nie ogień :P) w pysku, na rękach, na ogonie, na skrzydłach i w oczach. Nalge się odzywa nieziemsko grubym głosem: - Wszystko idzie według planu, mam tego dzieciaka - Shui Naga "dezaktywował" moc - Hmm.... spryciasz z ciebie - Naga - Żniwiarzu, czyżbyś przjął jego ciało? - Taaaa, nieźle prawda? - Żniwiarz - ale żeby kontynuować misję muszę zebrać energię ciszy. - Nie wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł - Naga - żebyś tu przebywał razem z tym chłopakiem - Jeśli bym tego nie robił to bym utracił połączenie - Żniwiarz - spokojnie, niewiele sam chłopak niewiele wchłonie - Obyś miał rację - Naga - Ale pośpiesz się, jeśli plan ma się udać to musisz zrobić to szybko - Tak tak -Żniwiarz - pamiętam Akcja wraca na ziemię. Karolina właśnie podeszła pod dom Kazamich i puka do drzwi. "Chwila skończę sekwencję", słychać. Po chwili Den otwiera drzwi, jest nieco zmieszany, bo nie ma na sobie koszulki, a mimo, że całkiem wyrzeźbione ciało ma, to sam nie lubi się tym chwalić. oooo, cześć Karolina - Den - wybacz, że tak goły jestem, wejdź a ja się przebiorę. Karolina siada sobie wpokoju gościnnym i podziwia bogate wnętrze. "Na pewno to musiało kosztować, te piękne drewniane wykończenia, te pozłacane miecze samurajskie, a nawet te metaaaaa....... to nie żaden metal, to PLATYNA LOOOOOOOL". Den wchodzi do pokoju. - No, zgaduję, że bez powodu mnie nie odwiedziłaś - Den - No widzisz - Karolina - Tata zadecydował, że mam wyjechać na parę tygodni - Ale gdzie? - Den - Do mojej cioci - Karolina - Tam gdzie nikt nie gra w bakugany, uważa że za dużo czasu na nie poświęcam - Żal...... - Den - No wiem, dlatego przyszłam się z Tobą pożegnać - Karolina Nagle zaczęli się tulić, a Den powiedział: - Do zobaczenia, będę tęsknił - Den - Ja też, szkoda, mi opuszczać wszystkich - Karolina - Ale nic nie poradzę :( Chwilę się jeszcze tulą, a potem bez słowa Karolina idzie, a Den tylko się patrzy jak słup. Po chwili wraca Shun, idzie do kuchni, żeby rozpakować zakupy, nagle się wraca i mówi: - Ej no.... ona tylko na kilka tygodni jedzie, wróci zanim się obejrzysz. - No, masz rację - Den - No to ja zrobię nam papu - Shun - A ja sprawdzę czy ktoś w końcu chce walczyć - Den Shun idzie do kuchni, a Den siada przed kompem, włacza pocztę, widzi, że ma kolejengo maila. "GRACZE BAKUGAN, JEŚLI SIĘ NIE BOICIE, TO JA SHUI DEFRANC WYZYWAM WAS, W KOLOSEUM, CZEKAM NA WAS". - No nie - Den - Co on znowu wymyślił... mało mu porażek, dobra pójdę tam do niego, zawsze to więcej punktów - Jak ty walczysz tylko dla punktów to jesteś nikim - odezwał się nieco gruby głos - Nie walcze dla samych punktów - Den - Chcę być najlepszy, zaraz Shun to ty? - Ale co? - Shun - Mówiłeś coś? - Den - Nie - Shun - Hmm.... to było dziwne, no nic idę - Den Den idzie do koloseum, po drodze ciągle widzi jakichś załamanych wojowników, w końcu nie wytrzymał i podszedł do jednego z tych gości. - Co się stało? - Den - To on.... on.......on nas zniszczył - jakiś koleś - on..... - Co za on? - Den - No Shui, a kto niby? - koleś - on jeste dziwny, ma fioletowy blask w oczach - Dziwne - Den - muszę się temu przyjżeć, to nie możliwe, że w jeden dzień stał się kozakiem. Den idzie dalej. Przed koloseum widzi całe jak około osiem bakuganów wylatuje w powietrze i Żniwiarz przecina ich wszystkich swoją kosą. "Hmm..... może rzeczywiście jest teraz niebezpieczny" pomyślał. Gdy już wszedł do Koloseum, Shui właśnie skończył z partią przeciwników. - Kogo teraz mam zniszczyć? - Shui - To ja chcę, walka 1 na 1 - Den - OOOOOO, czekałem na Ciebie, będziesz doskonałym workiem treningowym Vanitasie - Shui - Że co? - Den - Do mnie mówi - znowu słychać gruby głos, nagle z kieszeni wyskakuje srebrny bakugan, który wyskoczył z portalu razem z Żniwiarzem. - Chcesz z nim walczyć? - Den - Tak, to mój wróg - Vanitas - A, więc dobrze, karta otwarcia, bakugan bitwa. Bakugan start, do dzieła Pyrus Vanitas. - wow, ten bakugan jest srebrny, jak to możliwe, że jest pyrusem? - jacyś ludkowie na widowni. - BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Żniwiarz - Czas otrząsnąć tego chłopaka ze wszelkich złudzeń - BAKUGAN BITWA, BAKUGAN START...... DARKUS ŻNIWIARZ - Shui Żniwiarz 330 Vanitas 300 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - Shui - Kosa przenzaczenia Żniwiarz 430 Vanitas 250 Żniwiarz wystrzeliwuje z rąk czarną energię z której formuje kosę, która się w chwilę materializuje. Żniwiarz naciera na Vanitasa, ale - karta super mocy kwarc aktywacja - Den Żniwiarz 230 Vanitas 450 Vanitas wzbija się w powietrze wystrzliwując potężną kulą magmy i ognia w Żniwiarza, powstaje wielki wybuch, paru ludzi wypada z koloseum, ale ich bakugany im pomagają przeżyć, Shui zaczyna się śmiać i mówi: - nie ma to jak zbroja śmierci, która dodaje Żniwiarzowi, aż 400 punktów mocy i anuluje poprzednią super moc przeciwnika. Z dymu wyłania się Żniwiwarz w fioletowej zbroi bez najmniejszego zadrapania, od razu rzuca się w stronę Vanitasa, dodatkowo odsłania swoje skrzydła, dzięki którym może go dosięgnąć. - karta super mocy aktywacja - obaj - ogniste ostrze - Den / ostrze Żniwiarza - Shui Żniwiwarz 830 Vanitas 450 Vanitas i Żniwiarz zaczynają walczyć na miecze wysoko w powietrzu, podczas walki Żniwiarz mówi: - Nadszedł czas na zamstę Vanitasie, dobrze wiesz, że nie masz szans na pokonanie mnie. - Żebyś się tylko nie przeliczył, Darkusie Żniwiarzu, już trzy razy Cię pokonałem - Vanitas - HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! - Żniwiarz - Wtedy może i tak, ale teraz jestem zupełnie kimś innym, nie masz najmniejszych szans. OKO CISZY, AKTYWACJA Nagle z Żniwiarza wystrzeliła wielka fala energi ciszy raniąc wszystko w pobliżu, Shui tylko zaczął wrzeszczeć, a jego ślepia stały się całkowicie białe. Żniwiarz 1130 Vanitas 150 - Myślisz, że mi imponujesz Shui? - Den - To nic w porónwaniu z tym co z Tobą zrobię, patrz, karta super mocy aktywacja, strzał pyrusa Żniwiarz 1130 Vanitas 450 Vanitas strzelił ogniem( a sam zmienił kolor na czerwono żółty) w Żniwiwarza, który najwyraźniej nawet tego nie poczuł. - Mówiłem Vanitas, nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans - Żniwiarz - Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Den - Potrzebuje innej..... już wiem, karta super mocy aktywacja, tarcza vanitasa. Nalge ze skrzydeł srebrnego smoka wystrzeliła fala czerwonej energii, która zrzuciła Żniwiarza na ziemię. Żniwiarz 450 Vanitas 750 - AAAAAAAAAA, CO TO NIE FAIR, CO TO JEST? - Żniwiarz - To moja świetna tarcza, nie masz prawa mnie pokonać gdy ją mam - Vanitas - Denie Kazami, kończmy to. - Jak sobie chcesz, karta otwarcia start, POSTAĆ - Den - Że co? - Zniwiarz Żniwiarz 450 Vanitas 1500 Vanitas zaczął promienieć czerwoną mocą i błyskawicznie zaczął lecieć w stronę Żniwiarza.... - Piorun Dezintegracji - Shui Żniwiarz 750 Vanitas 750 - Denie Kazami, użyj cięcia pyrusa - Vanitas - okej, karta super mocy aktywacja, cięcie pyrusa - Den Vanitas tak szybko, że ledwo go widać z ognistym mieczem ciął Żniwiarza, który wrócił do formy kulkowej. Żniwiarz 550 Vanitas 950 - To nie koniec wojny Vanitasie, jeszcze wgniotę Cię w ziemię, ty zginiesz jako pierwszy - Shui, po czym bierze Żniwiarza i ponownie otwiera portal i przechodzi przez niego. Den łapie Vanitasa, po czym z trybunów wyskakuje na czerwono ubrany facet, wyglądający na około 30 lat: - Jestem Karrypto, chociaż dla was powinienem być mistrzem, żaden z was miernoty nie zna prawdziwej mocy, wrócę tu, by stoczyć prawdziwie epicką walkę, tylko wtedy gdy będzie wśród was chociaż jeden człowiek równy mi. Oko feniksa Metafizyczne połączenie aktywacja. Nalge facet zmienił się w feniksa i poleciał wysoko ponad chmury do góry. Den wycieńczony upadł na ziemię. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex